


The Wincest Brothers

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Dominant Dean, Dominant Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mean John, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John disowned his children after finding out they were in an incestuous relationship with each other. They've had to get by on their own. Money is hard to come by, so they turned to the porn industry, and are now known as the attractive Wincest Brothers. Yes, this is just for fun. XD And kind of because I felt really--REALLY weird writing Bottom Dean. O_O</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wincest Brothers

They’re known online as the _Wincest Brothers,_ also referred to as Dean and Sam Winchester. They came about a few years ago when they both needed money to survive. Their father disowned them when he discovered their secret relationship, and so they’ve been getting by on their own, using the porn industry as a source of income.

The fact they were attractive looking brothers and ran up the numbers quite high on every release helped their money situation an awful lot.

Sam Winchester: tall, with light skin, shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes you could get lost in. His eyes, along with his ass were appreciated the most when the company received feedback for their scenes together. Sam’s the bottom in the pair—meaning he takes his older brothers’ cock in every scene. It’s been this way since they established their relationship.

Several fans have requested that they switch one time for them, but Sam refused. In an interview he told the fans that just because he’s the bottom in the relationship does not make him any less of a man. He revealed that he’s tried topping before with other men, and found that he didn’t find it appealing all that much.

When they argued that the experience may be completely different if it’s with Dean, he explained that his brother offered for them to switch, however Sam turned him down.

In the same interview, a fan asked Dean the question why his younger brother didn’t want to top. Dean reasoned that it’s something to do with feeling protected, and that when Dean’s inside him, it’s the best feeling in the world.

Dean Winchester: shorter than Sam, with a broader upper-body; intoxicating green eyes that stole the hearts of many fans when they appear on the front cover of the movie; flawless tanned skin and short, dirt blond hair. His greatest features are his toned back, his eyes and lips.

The brothers are a perfect contrast for each other. Every scene is different. Due to them being cut from the same cloth, the scene comes naturally to them. They start and don’t stop until they finish, as they’ve done it many times before, without directors around them.

The set team usually find themselves unable to take their eyes off the Winchester’s. They can see the love and the intense passion between the two of them with every single move they make on set.

Today, their director has them doing an outdoors piece.

According to the prologue, they got caught in the rain when they were on a walk in the woods. They find an abandoned cabin somewhere and shelter themselves inside until the rain lets up.

To keep warm, they play with each other, until it becomes heated and suddenly they’re a tangle of limbs on the floor thrusting against one another.

“Alright. Ready? Action.”

“Nice going, Dean. It was your idea to go for a walk when I warned you the forecast predicted rain,” Sam berated, pulling the top of his jacket over his head.

Dean narrows his eyes. “Excuse me for wanting to do something romantic for once instead of staying in the house, watching re-runs and banging you against every surface.”

“Charming.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean shoots back, shouldering a lone cabins door open. He checks inside for any sign of life. When he sees that no one resides there, he gestures for Sam to haul his ass inside.

“Fancy place you got here,” Sam mumbles.

Dean slaps him upside the head gingerly. “Would you zip it, smart ass?”

Sam fakes hurt, searching for somewhere to sit and get warm. It’s that cold type of rain that leaves your blood below normal temperature for a few hours. “Do you have your lighter, Dean?” The older man chucks it to him, and Sam sets fire to some logs around a fire pit. He feels so traditional all of a sudden.

Shrugging his jacket off, Dean crouches down on the floor, grabbing a fire poker to give the flame more life.

Sam huffs.

“What?” he mutters, dropping the poker.

“Nothing… Just, I don’t have a problem with our usual activities. I mean, they feel incredibly good,” he admits, flashing a coy grin.

Dean smirks at the younger man, tracing his fingers along a damp cheek. He urges on and attaches their lips, cupping Sam through his jeans. The brunet palms him immediately, feeling his brother grow beneath his hand.

They’re suddenly not so cold anymore. The kiss becomes more violent, clothes being precariously yanked from their persons, leaving them almost fully naked by the end of their onslaught.

Their mouths connect again, teeth coming into the kiss—small amounts of blood dripping from the both of them. They were rough when it all came down to it. Every move they make is unplanned, however coated with a need only the two of them can even begin to understand.

Sam arches against his brother, the crooks of his fingers leaving marks on the skin near the man’s hips, as he wordlessly pulls Dean’s boxers over his bottom, exposing him completely to the cold air.

He can’t feel it, and Dean returns the favor, not breaking apart their contact for even a second. His lips burn with desire—both their bodies screaming for more, as the inevitable dawns on them.

This is leading to sex.

They aren’t stopping now.

Dean finally pulls away, shoving his brother roughly to the floor. He drags his blunt nails down Sam’s chest as he sinks his teeth into Sam’s neck, making art on his brothers’ skin.

“Holy shit,” Sam breathes, thrusting his hips up. Dean understands his need, sinking further down Sam’s body to get to the main course.

He ducks his head, licking his brother’s appendage through the fabric. Sam muffles a curse into his arm, willing himself not to force Dean’s head where he really wants it.

Dean laughs against the cloth, peeling back Sam’s boxers, enough to uncover the meat beneath them. He sucks the head into his mouth, releasing another chuckle, sending pulsating pleasure through the brunet’s body.

He feels himself harden even more at the sight of his younger brother desperately trying not to speed things up. The blond takes Sam to the hilt, effortlessly pulling back and doing the same, while simultaneously fiddling with Sam’s balls through the rest of the fabric.

“Take them off!” Sam orders.

Happily, Dean complies, leaning back to rip them from Sam’s long, beautifully toned legs. He goes back to work immediately, bringing Sam to the brink of explosion before he stops, taking a single testicle into his mouth, swirling it around inside his warm cavern.

“Wow,” Sam says, appreciating his older brother’s skill. Dean had taught him everything, after all.

Sam yanks Dean off him, missing the friction, although he has something else in mind. Dean stands up and Sam latches onto his hard cock, worshipping every part he can. He forces himself to deep-throat. He’s not as practiced as Dean is, but he’s not as bad as he used to be.

Dean encourages the broad action with a buck of his hips.

Steadying himself, Sam grabs what he can’t swallow anymore and guides his head along Dean’s shaft rhythmically. His brothers’ abs tighten before his eyes. He knows Dean won’t last much longer if Sam stays at the pace he’s going.

He forces Dean to turn around, and leads his back down slightly. Dean gets the idea, placing his elbows on the surface lined up along the wall. He waits in anticipation for Sam’s tongue.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Sam presses his face as far as it will go, working his tongue frantically against his brothers’ hole. Dean likes having his ass licked. He likes having Sam’s tongue anywhere on his body.

Sam keeps up his actions until his jaw can’t handle anymore movement. He kisses one of Dean’s butt-cheeks to let him know he’s finished, and the older man turns around and lies himself on the floor.

Aware of the unspoken next move, Sam crouches, with his ass just above Dean’s face. The man grips his younger brothers’ ass-cheeks to steady him before poking his hot tongue against Sam’s entrance.

“Fuck,” he cusses, planting his hands on his knees and letting his head fall forward. Dean penetrates him with the muscle, squirming around inside, igniting all the nerves in Sam’s rectum all at once.

“Mm, Dean!”

Pleased with that reaction, Dean guides his tongue further inside, working his brother open with the motions. He slaps Sam’s right cheek to signal the next step.

The younger Winchester pulls himself together enough to crawl along Dean’s body, and place the tip of Dean’s hard cock against his hole.

“Fuck!” Dean shouts this time, as Sam lacks the hesitation to impale himself on the blonds’ firm dick. Sam mumbles unintelligibly, riding his brothers’ penis effortlessly. Dean’s eyes slam shut at the tight friction rubbing over him.

His orgasm will come soon if he doesn’t get a handle on himself. Sam speeds up his bounce, lifting just high enough for the tip to breath before dropping back down again.

“Oh, fuck!” he yells, aiming Dean’s penis towards his prostate—bucking at the sensations that follow.

Dean sits up, gripping flawless hips tightly. He helps Sam with the movement, thrusting his hips at the same time, creating an enticing friction between them and a speed that satisfies both their needs.

Sam’s balance falters and he collapses back against his brothers’ front. Possessing the strength to keep them both upright, Dean spreads his legs apart and angles himself, rocking into Sam in the new position with ease.

“Shit, Sam—so fucking tight!”

They both whisper obscenities, urging their orgasm even closer toward them. After a final buck, they both shoot their loads in unison. Dean’s filling up the younger Winchester, while Sam’s covers the center of his chest.

Dean falls back against the floor, taking Sam with him. Their breathing is erratic and their high isn’t quite yet over.

After a couple of beats, Sam looks towards the window and points out that it isn’t raining anymore.

“Guess we better get dressed and head home for round two then, baby,” Dean suggests, kissing his brother sweetly on the cheek.

“Oh, definitely.”

“THAT’S A WRAP!”


End file.
